Happy
by You'llRememberMe
Summary: Sometimes, Evan really missed Jill. She'd made Hank happy, and Evan wanted that for his brother. Pre-Season 6


**_So, I've been re-watching Royal Pains from the beginning, and I'm realizing how much I miss Jill. I haven't liked any of Hank's girlfriends as much as her. And just so you all know, I decided not to delve into the Season 6 stuff, so Charlotte has no role in this little drabble._**

**_As this is my first foray into Royal Pains fan fiction, which could use some more stories, I would love to get some feedback about how I did. I'm not sure if Evan would actually have such thoughts, but the brotherly bond always makes me grin stupidly so I decided to embellish a little._**

**_Without further ado, enjoy!_**

**_OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO_**

Sometimes, Evan really missed Jill. Not in a romantic sense or anything; he'd never been interested in her like that. He just wished she hadn't left, even though her reasons for doing so were noble. It wasn't that he didn't want her to pursue her dreams or anything. He wanted her to be happy, after all.

But he wanted Hank to be happy, too.

Evan didn't like to get sappy and emotional much, but he could admit this one thing, if only to himself. He cared deeply for his elder brother. Hadn't he been the one to drag him out of his Brooklyn slump? It was probably the first time Evan had visibly demonstrated his concern, but it definitely wasn't the first time he'd felt it.

When their mom had gotten sick and their dad left, Hank had given up his entire childhood for their family. For Evan. Once Evan had realized exactly what Hank had done all those years ago, he'd realized that now, as an adult, he too would be willing to go to great lengths for his brother. Of course, this revelation only came to him in hindsight, which made Evan feel guilty for his years spent in blissful unawareness. So he'd jumped at the chance to do something for Hank, which just so happened to be one fateful trip to the Hamptons that had led to so much more for the both of them.

Thinking back on how far they'd come made Evan grin like an idiot. It was truly amazing what they had accomplished together. Evan wouldn't trade it for the world. However, with all of the highs had come their fair share of lows. Jill leaving the Hamptons had been one of them.

Since the establishment of HankMed, Evan had noticed some… interesting patterns in Hank's professional and personal life. How could he not? Hank was his brother _and _they worked together. Slowly he had pieced things together; for every upturn in Hank's career there was a corresponding downturn in his personal life. First, with the start of their concierge medicine practice. That had been a great moment for both brothers. But then Hank's relationship with Jill, which had begun shortly after the birth of HankMed, had taken a downward spiral which led to their breakup. After that, Evan had seen his brother work his way through a myriad of romantic relationships. Jill, Emily Peck, and Harper Kublick to name a few…. Evan didn't even want to think about his brother's relationships pre-HankMed. Thoughts of Nikki and Winnie made him uncomfortable.

From time to time, Evan thought that maybe Hank's relationships suffered so much because he was always so busy taking care of everyone else. First his sick mom and little brother, then his patients in Brooklyn, and now his HankMed patients. Evan worried sometimes that things would remain this way for the rest of their lives. His worry only increased after he'd met Paige. Never in a million years had even thought he would get married before Henry did. Girls were always told to marry doctors and lawyers, not CPAs. Or CFOs for that matter.

After marrying Paige, Evan couldn't help but wonder if Hank might grow to resent him for it. If all of Hank's relationships were doomed from the start, Evan feared that he might never find the kind of happiness that he himself had found with Paige. He didn't want that to happen, hadn't even expected he'd have to think about it.

For a while there, after Nikki, Evan had thought Hank had finally found it. Pre-Paige for Evan and post-Nikki for Hank, he'd been able to recognize the tangible chemistry between Hank and Jill. Looking back, Evan still thought that Jill was different from the rest of Hank's girlfriends. She was confident and competent like all of them, but she was also complementary. She and Hank just worked, they fit.

So, yeah, sometimes Evan missed Jill. She had made his brother happy when she was around, that much was clear. They were all sad when she left, and they certainly missed her now. Hank, though, he probably missed her more keenly than the either Evan or Divya. At least, that's what Evan thought. Maybe that's why the rest of Hank's relationships tanked after her. Maybe they were actually meant to be, but were, like, star-crossed lovers or something.

In the end, Evan just wanted Hank to be as happy as he was with Paige. Evan sincerely hoped his brother would eventually find that kind of love, whether or not it was with Jill. If anyone deserved it, it was Hank. Of that Evan was sure.

**_OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO_**

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you choose to let me know what you thought, because I'd love to hear from you all!_**

**_And just in case you're curious, I don't have plans for any future stories in this fandom, but you never know when inspiration will strike. I do, however, have a few lingering thoughts on the series. You know, things I wish were shown, and other things that I know would only appear on the show if a slightly obsessive fan like me were in charge ;P_**


End file.
